Star Crossed
by Kinfiel
Summary: Post Eclipse. Starting shortly before the wedding. Bella’s life is only beginning, or ending, as Edward sarcastically put it. How about it Twilight readers, shall we entertain ourselves with speculations and fantasies? Don’t forget to read and review
1. Reminiscing on a late muggy afternoon

I haven't done any writing in a long time, so please anyone who reads this – bear with me. I finished reading Eclipse the other night, and after reading a few fan fictions, I decided it was time I try my hand at a Twilight fan fiction. This is not a one shot, though at this point I am unsure as to how far I will go with this. I have a hunch that trying my hand at writing Bella being changed might be a tad bit difficult. I think that might have to be done from Edward's point of view. _Please read and review._ I hope I don't slaughter the portrayal of Mrs. Meyer's characters to much.

**None of the characters of this fanfiction are mine, they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

_Reminiscing on a late muggy afternoon_

_I_ wanted so much to be able to sleep at this moment. Chances that would occur at all this evening were slimmer the slim. The air was excruciatingly warm and muggy, to the point that it was unbearable. Combining that fact with the fact that I was getting more and more anxious by the minute did not in anyway help my cause. I had become accustom to having a solid cold surface to sleep against during these hot nights. Something I had taken for granted I am sure. Tonight though, it had to have been the hottest night yet. –Damn you cold, granite like Edward. He had not only been my cooling system at night, he had also become my protector. I did not sleep as well without him. I shuddered at this thought, realizing that I had become dependant on him not only physically, thanks to my clumsiness, but also emotionally. Who was I kidding, this was not a realization, it was a fact, something I had discovered quite some time ago. Edward's absence and the proximity of the start of my new life, or lack of, as Edward had put it recently, had brought on a lot of reflection in me tonight. The heat was starting to get to me, I figured as I glanced at the window. The curtain was drawn so that I could sleep, though the window was wide open, beckoning even a sliver of a breeze. - Beckoning the holder of my heart as well.

* * *

I closed my eyes for just a moment, when a knock called from the other side of my bedroom door. "Bella, Alice called to remind you she will be here in a half hour." Charlie called through the door. "Thanks dad." I replied, getting off of the bed as quickly as the heat would allow. In all my thinking, I had forgotten the reason why I had been trying to sleep in the first place. Despite all that had to be done for tomorrows big event, Edward had demanded that I rest in his absence. Truthfully it was something I was not disagreed with, knowing how exhausting the rest of the preparations would be, not to mention how exhausting the wedding itself would probably be. Of course I did not mean that physically, well not till after the wedding. Grinning at this thought, I stumbled out of the room and into the bathroom, with the intention of taking a cool shower before I departed. I wondered if I would get a chance for that later on, what with how crammed the next twenty four hours would be. I was positive on that note, thanks to Edwards slight prying into Alice's head. Sighing, I let the water rush over me, knowing I had to seriously hurry up if I did not want to upset Alice.

* * *

I walked downstairs, still drying my hair with a towel. I was promptly greeted by Alice, who looked as if she had been waiting forever, for me to be ready. "Bella!" she said, her tone not as excited to see me as I would have thought. "What?" I said, puzzled. "You haven't packed an overnight bag, let alone any of your things for after the wedding. "Would you believe me if I said I forgot?" I said sheepishly, wondering how on earth I had actually managed to forget packing. "Sadly yes," she said, smiling and laughing once more. Turning her gaze to Charlie, who was just coming back inside the house, she spoke. "Bella is all packed, Charlie, I'm just going to grab a few things." She said, running up the stairs at a humanly pace. For a minute we were both silent. Finally Charlie broke the silence. "Bella honey, I am going to miss you very much." He said, tears welling at his eyes. "I know dad, I'll miss you too." I said, knowing my emotions were starting to catch up with me, and knowing that the tears were not far off. "I don't really understand why you are going straight to Alaska right after the honeymoon." He said his face very serious. "I already told you dad, the only way Edward and I can stay in that house for the first semester, is if we start house sitting as soon as possible." Now I really was crying. "Bells..." he started, until I cut him off. "I'll call all the time, and besides I will come back and visit before the semester starts." I told him, as I got up and gave him a massive bear hug. After a moment we broke apart. "Dad, I should go see if Alice is okay upstairs, we have to leave soon. " he looked at me for a second, then he said, " I have to go down to the station. "I will see you tomorrow." He said, kissing me on the forehead and then sadly turning to the door. I knew this hurt him, but if only he knew how much it would really hurt, when he found out why I wouldn't be visiting after all.

* * *

When I made it to my room, I found that Alice had packed everything in boxes. This included my beading. The only things she left were the bed frame, the curtains, the dresser, the computer and the desk it sat on. Grabbing only one suitcase, she explained that Emmet would get my things tomorrow before the wedding. I knew that no one could get it now, as the guys would either return late tonight, or even tomorrow, depending on how things went. With one last look at my room, Alice escorted me to the front door. When I opened the door, I realized that Charlie had already left in the cruiser. Alice and I walked to Edwards Volvo, which happened to be parked across the street. Before she pulled away, I looked at the house, and my truck, which I knew would stay behind. I stole one more glance at it all, smiling as I recalled moving to Forks had turned out much better then I had expected.Much better then I had expected it to. 


	2. Anticipation

I'm trying to decide how often I should update this, give me your thoughts.

Here is the next Chapter, don't worry, there is more to the wedding. ;)

Thank you EmptinessxToxFillxMe for the review XD

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

_Anticipation_

I stifled a yawn; as I listened to Alice explain details for tomorrow's big event. I was really starting to regret not having taken that nap. I glanced at the clock, trying to be discreet, I was anxious to see Edward. "Bella, you should go rest." Alice said in a concerned voice. "It's starting to get late." She pointed out, glancing at the wall herself. I was thankful if not relieved she had said this, but I did not want to disappoint her either. "No, tell me ab – Yawn – tomorrow." I said, unsuccessfully hiding the fact I wanted to sleep. With one look at Alice, I knew I really did not have much of a choice in the matter. I uncurled my legs from underneath me, and gingerly got off of the Cullen's couch. "I guess your right, but I don't want to mess this up." I said, in reference to something she had mentioned about shoes. What did she mean she was not sure about what size heel to get me? I thought she knew me well enough, in any shoe falling was likely; in a heel it was inevitable. "If you're still worried about the shoes, don't be. Now go to bed." She advised. Taking her advice, I headed up the stairs, thankful I could at least sleep in Edward's cool and familiar room. I had gotten more accustom to sleeping in the bed Edward had purchased, though tonight I decided I wanted to sleep on the sofa. I was glad he had left it here. Not bothering to grab even a pillow off of the bed, I lay down on the chilled, black leather.

It was dark when I awoke, and I was overcome with heat. I groaned, why was Alice set on having the wedding so early? Seriously, how much time did she need to get me ready? I rolled over, with the intention of both glaring at Alice, and catching a glimpse of the time. The room was dark, and of course my eyes were not adjusted to the light yet. I could see the luminescent green from the clock of Edward's stereo, but I couldn't quite make out the time. "Shh, it's still really early." Came not Alice's voice, but Edward's, whispered into my ear. "Edward!" I said, finding myself in his stone like embrace. "Shh, he said again, though I could tell he was grinning at my reaction, as I softly touched his cheek with my hand. "How was your trip?" I mumbled silently into his shoulder. "Fine, but you should go back to sleep." He told me, still not relinquishing me from his grasp. "Alice is going to kill you if she finds you here." I told him, peaking over his shoulder to see that it was around four in the morning. "She is in the meadow, but your right." He said, loosening his hold on me. "No, don't go, it's to hot in here." I muttered, causing him to laugh. "Seriously, Alice will not be impressed." He reminded me, leaving me seated on the couch. "Edward, wait." I said. "What is it?" he asked, now returned to my side. "I love you." I said simply, smiling. "I love you too." He whispered, kissing my forehead softly. "Now please go back to sleep."

This time when I awoke, Alice was the one to wake me. "Bella, shower now." She practically sang, her voice filled with excitement. Without having so much as a second to groan, or even yawn for that matter, I found myself standing in her washroom. "Thanks Alice." I said, managing to release my yawn. "Now remember Bella, we are on a schedule, you have ten minutes." She informed me. I soon found myself wrapped in a towel, standing inside of Alice's closet. "Do not question me on this please." She said, thrusting a bag into my arms. "You will thank me later." I peered into the bag, blushing the moment I realized what was inside. "Please Bella?" she asked, "Trust me," she said, unable to control a giggle.

It was not long before I was dressed and being ushered into Carlisle's black Mercedes, by an extremely well dressed Emmett. I suddenly had the notion that the Cullen's would successfully upstage me at my own wedding. Unintentionally of course, but still how could they help it, they were beautiful. "Geez Bella," Emmett said teasingly, as he scooped up the train of the dress and tucked it nicely around my feet. I was impressed when it came to shoes, I should never have questioned Alice's judgment. The shoe's hardly had a heel. It was just enough so that my feel wouldn't get to sore standing on them. Alice joined me in the back of the car, dressed in a very elegant bride's maid dress, in a pale blue. Esme was soon to follow, sitting beside Emmett, up front. From what I could see, her dress was also the same shade of blue, though the style seemed different. As Emmett pulled out of the driveway, I turned to Alice, whom I could feel, rearranging bobby pins in my hair. She had done a wonderful job with it, leaving it partially down, and partially up. I had to admit it, Alice always went all out.

For that reason, when we got to the meadow, I should have been able to contain my surprise. It was amazing. The tree's that surrounded the clearing had lovely crystal ornaments hung on the branches, reflecting rainbows of lights. At this realization, I glanced at the sky, letting out a sigh of relief when I realized it was overcast out. I was soon greeted by Carlisle, who too, looked excellent in a tux. He was ushering Charlie over towards us. Within merely seconds, it was silent, and I was standing under a marquee with Charlie, unable to see anything around me, as the marquee had fabric coming down from each of the walls. I heard the music start, and though my excitement I wondered who was playing the piano. Snapping back to reality, I realized within a few seconds, I would be walking down the aisle. "Bella." Charlie said, taking my hand. "Are you ready?" he asked giving it a squeeze. Without hesitation, I gave him a hug, taking a deep breath. So many things were rushing through my head at that moment. "I'm ready." I said, allowing him to take my arm in his. He pushed the curtain out of our way, and as I reminded myself to breath, we were walking, the piano playing in the background.

I was determined not to trip, nor to look around. Keeping focused on not falling, I clutched onto Charlie a little tighter. When I looked up, I nearly gasped. There was Jasper as best man, Alice as maid of honour, Rosalie at the piano, Emmett as priest or whatever he was, and Edward, smiling at me his amber eyes sparkling. Edward took a step towards us, causing my heart to nearly skip a beat. Charlie seemed awestricken. He dutifully handed me to Edward, "You take care of her now." He said, wiping a tear from his cheek, and taking his place beside Phil and Renee, who were also smiling at me. Edward led me to my place, holding my hand still. I looked into his face, and warmth spread through me. This felt right. His eyes were shinning into mine. How could he say he didn't have a soul?

**A/N: Read and review. **


End file.
